Femalik!
by Guardian of the Foresaken
Summary: Malik's in Domino City for a week.But there's some funky sht goin' down in the city and he wakes up as...well, Femalik!R&r!Flames welcome!And enjoy!
1. FeMalik?

Guardian-Fear me!I have cupons!  
  
Foregotten-And a hot plate!^^  
  
Darkness-And you call yourself a yami.You ought to be ashamed of yourself.  
  
Foregotten-*hangs head*Oooooo....  
  
Truth-Disclaimer; Guardian of the Foresaken does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.She does, how ever own Guardian of the Foregotten, Guardian of the Darkness, and me, Guardian of the Truth.  
  
Pure-Doooooooon't foreget about me!^______^  
  
Guardian-Shut up, slut!*slaps*  
  
Pure-Ow.*cries*You're mean!  
  
Foregotten-And you're a slut!XD  
  
Pure-Heeeeey....  
  
Darkness-*sticks Pure's head in a toilet*Enjoy.......  
  
^*^*^*^*^*FEMALIK!!!*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Malik opened his eyes sleepily.It was warm today and the sun was streaming through the open window.He stretched and then yawned.The sun light was warm.He was in Domino City for the week.Today was the first day he'd be there.He was going to swing by the Bakura residence and get into some mischift with the spirit and his omate.Then, maybe, he'd go see how Yugi was.But, as Malik got up and headed toward the bathroom of his hotel room, the reflection of the mirror caught his eye.  
A woman was standing where he should'ver been.He was blond with deeply tanned skin.Her large lavender eyes studied the mirror, as if it was just a window and Malik and some girl were standing on opposite sides checking each other out.Malik blinked.That reflection was to familior.....It was him!He was a girl!!!!  
Malik looked frantincly around.What the Hell?!?!How'd he get a sex change over night?He pinched himself until his arm was sore and red, but, alas, it was no dream.He was on the verge of tears as he looked for a soulution.What would he do?Where would he go?Duh, he'd act like nothing had happened.No body in Domino City, save for Rishid who had come with him, knew he was here.He'd simply go out into town, pretending he was a girl, and not worry about it.What ever it was had a week to wear off before he'd have to worry about it.  
'Oh, shit!' Malik thought.A half-asleep Rishid had just walked into the room.His orange-yellow eyes were unfocused and still dripped with sleep.He walked up to Malik and bowed deep."Good morning, Master Malik," he yawned.  
"Uh, Good morning, Rishid," Malik said."Er, I'm going to go visit Bakura now!Good bye!"  
"Maybe I should come with, Master Malik," Rishid said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"No!No, that's okay.Mariku's gone.It's fine,"Malik said quickly leaving before Rishid could argue or even completely wake up.This was the first time that Malik had seen looking like a girl as a good thing.  
  
Malik sat on a park bench, drinking a soda, watching people pass by.He had nothing to do, as of the moment.But Domino City was a nice place.And all the people were fun to watch, as they walked to where ever they were needed.It was a town built of freaks, in Malik's oppinion.But he felt un comfertable, as guys kept stoping and checking him out.He'd shoot them a nasty glare and they'd keep going, though.Kaiba had even passed by and stopped to look.Although, he might've just vaugely reconized him, Malik wasn't sure.  
Suddenly, some one caught Malik's eye.It was the Bakuras. Ryou and Bakura-sama were in the park!Malik was so surprized that he dropped his soda.He quickly stood up and made to leave, but some one grabbed his arm.Turning around quickly, he saw a group of guys had formed around him.  
"Hey, Cutie," said the one holding his arm."Where do you think you're goin'?"  
"Yeah," said another one,"wouldn't you rather stick around and play on my slide?"  
"That was the worst pick up line I've ever heard," Malik said."You're perverted.Now let go of me!"  
"How's about I let you go if you give me a kiss with lots of tounge?" asked the first one.  
"The girl said let go," said a voice."So let her go."  
The group of guys turned around to look at the speaker.The white- haired spirit pushed through the crowd to get to the one holding onto Malik.He narrowed his brown eyes at the taller boy.Then, he said cooly,"You shouldn't pick on people who are weaker than you."  
"Yeah?" asked the guy with a glare."How's about I pick on you?"  
"Hm, funny," Bakura said crossing his arms and putting one hand on his chin in what looked like thought."That was what I was just about to say to you."  
Before the perverted guy could say 'huh' there was a bright flash and alot of laughter, all of it was Bakura's.When the light died away, the group was completely gone.In each member's place was a doll in their image.Bakura chuckled.Ryou had come up behind him and was now telling him off for doing that.Bakura just gathered up the dolls, Ryou not realizing that his lecture was falling on def ears.Bakura turned to Malik and said,"Hope they didn't cause you much trouble, miss."  
"Er," Malik said."No, not at all.I could've taken 'em all.You know, if I'd felt like it."  
"You got spunk," Bakura said smiling.He took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something."I like that.If you ever wanna go get dinner or something, call me.Here's my number."  
He handed Malik the paper and walked back the way he'd come with Ryou still lectureing him on not using sennen magic in the park and how wrong it was to turn people into inatemate objects.Malik watched him go.He figured that Bakura didn't know who he was....So going on a date with him would be fine.In anycase, he'd have something to do......  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Guardian-Fear me!I have coupons!  
  
Foregotten-And a hot plate!^^  
  
Truth & Darkness-Read and Review!And don't mind them, they're idiots!^^;  
  
Guardian & Foregotten-*hurt looks*heeeeeeey.... 


	2. Milk!

Guardian-Yay!People read what I write!!!  
  
Foregotten-You already knew that.....-_-U  
  
Guardian-Yessssss, but now I defenately know it!  
  
Foregotten-*anime fall*  
  
Darkness-Disclaimer; Guardian of the Foresaken does not own Yu*Gi*Oh/ Yu*Gi*Oh Duel Monsters.  
  
Guardian-Fictual!!!  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Malik waited at the place Bakura had desinated.It was a street corner.Malik looked around at all the buildings......they were all rickety and delapitated.Malik thought it funny that any one, even Bakura, would tell a date to meet them here.....Malik jumped as a rat scurried past him.  
"Ew," he said and took a step back.  
He tripped over a homeless man.He quickly got up, thankful that he wasn't wearing a skirt like he was about to buy, but didn't do to the fact that this thing would wear off soon.....hopefully.The homeless man he had tripped over smiled.  
"You're pretty," he said."Ever been with some one in a box car?"  
Malik shuddered as the dirty, smelly old man winked.God, he had to get away from this street corner.At that moment Malik heard foot steps coming up behind him.He turned around to find himself face-to-face with Bakura.Bakura smiled poelitly.  
"I see you've met Ol' Larry," he motioned to the hobo who was giving a one-toothed grin.  
"Yeah....." Malik said.  
"Well we have reservations for the resturant across the street," Bakura said motioning to the dillapitated and dirty building across from them.  
The two crossed the street and headed through the door.On the other side was a beautiful resturant, as fancy as any ever before it.After stating their reservation for two they were lead to a table in the almost empty place.  
"So, are you gonna tell me your name or shall I just call you Miss?" Bakura said once they sat down.  
"Oh, my name?" Malik asked.He hadn't thought up a name." My name's M- il-k."  
"Your name's Milk?" Bakura asked raising a eyebrow.  
"Uh, yeah," Malik said inwardly cursing himself for having said the first thing that came into his head.  
"So, Milk, what do you do for a living?" Bakura asked.  
"I, uh, train bears to ride elephants for the circus," Malik answered nervously.  
"You train bears to ride elephants?" Bakura asked incredulously.Malik hadn't realized how stupid that sounded until he'd said it.  
"Yeah," Malik said.Then he decided to turn the tables asking Bakura questions."And you...?"  
"I'm a theif.I steal things.Lots of things.Watches, cameras, televisions, gold, silver, jewlery, works of art, Duel Monsters cards.......pretty much anything," he said not even worried, as though he'd just announced he was a teacher or a lawyer.  
"Uh huh," Malik said."How'd you turn all those guys earlier into dolls?"  
"Sennen Ring," Bakura-sama answered holding it up."It gives me powers.The power seal souls into inatemate objects, to be exact.I could take you back to my place after dinner and show you."(A/N: not a pick up like.He really wants to show Milk his little soulders)  
"Well," Malik tried to find a question that might make him nervous."What about that other guy who looked like you?Are you twins?"  
"No," was all Bakura said.  
The waiter had come, so Malik couldn't get any farther on the subject.The waiter smiled.He said,"Have you decided what you want, Sir, Madam?"  
"Yes," Bakura said."I'll take ten pound of steak-uncooked."Then he turned to Malik and added."This is the only place in town that'll serve it to you like that."  
"Uh," Malik said."I'll have a salad."  
"Okay, anything to drink?" the waiter asked.Bakura must've come there often cause the waiter wasn't looking at him weird or anything.  
"I'll have a coke," Malik said.  
"I'll have cow's blood," Bakura said.  
Now the waiter did look at Bakura strange.He obviously wasn't ready for that.He tried to smile politely and nod as he took the menus, but he couldn't.He took the menus, turned and quickly headed to the kitchen.  
"Cow's blood?" Malik asked.  
"Yeah.It's healthier than coke, you know," Bakura stated.  
It was only a cupple of minutes before their food got there, as neither needed much prepartaion and the place was so empty.  
Malik felt like vomitting as he watched Bakura tear through the raw steak.Blood was getting all over him.Disgusting.There were specks of meat in his hair for god-sakes!Malik tried to concentrate on eating his salad.A piece of meat hit him in the eye.Oh, the hardships of being a vegetatian.Bakura apologized and picked the meat off his face.Then he went right back to tearing up the slab of cow.The least he could've done was use a knife and fork.He ripped through the thing like a ravonous wolf, for God's sakes!Malik came to one conclusion: If ever Bakura came to a pasture of grazing cows, God forbidd, he'd tear them all apeart with out a single thought.  
When Bakura was finnally done with his steak and he'd drank his blood (all in one big gulp!) he ordered them some desert (Malik had long since been finished with his salad).He'd ordered them both a piece of chocolate cake.They ate and talked, Malik spinning more lies about himself.Then Bakura put down his fork.  
"Would you mind if I kissed you?" he asked.  
"Uh........"  
"Hey!Bakura!!" a fimilar voice said.  
Yugi walked over to Bakura, smiling.Behind him was Anzu.Malik breathed a sigh of relief inwardly.Saved by the midget.He was super- grateful to Yugi.He could've hugged him.Why had he ever tried to kill him?!Oh, yeah.....the whole 'Pharroh Killed My Father Thing'.But now he was ultra glad he didn't kill him.  
"Oh," Yugi said seeing Bakura-sama's face."I thought you were the other Bakura.You look like him from behind......Sorry!My mistake!"  
Anzu was staring at Malik.Malik stared back.Then Anzu said,"Hey I know you........"  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Guardian: CLIFF HANGER!Thanks to every one who reviewed and was patent enough not to kill for those four months I haven't updated!  
  
Foregotten: R 'n' R! 


	3. Found Out!

Guardian: The great one up dates!!!  
  
Foregotten: See first chapter for disclaimer.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Malik gulped.What would he say when his former enemy, his best friend and some one he had once controlled found out he was now a girl?A girl on a date with Bakura?!Maybe he'd say that it just happened and he hadn't had a sex change so he could date Bakura?Although, that would be the leading reason for him to have a sex change, aside from mysterious magic, of course.After all, Bakura was a very handsome guy....Malik pushed those thoughts, those wrong, wrong thoughts, out of his head and refocused on the problem at hand.Anzu knew who he was.She saw the resemblance. Malik never thought Anzu was that smart, but sure enough, she was the only one who reconized him.Anzu opened her mouth for the damning words.  
"You're....."  
Malik looked nervously over at Yugi and Bakura.They were talking. Arguing accually.Maybe they wouldn't notice the words that came next, Malik thought franticly.Maybe they wouldn't hear what Anzu said.He prayed to Anubis, Set, Ra, Geb, Isis and Nut that they wouldn't hear.But they were bound to look over when the word 'Malik' was mentioned.He was sweating bullets and she formed the words.  
"That lady who does my hair some times."  
  
"Whatnomynamesnotmalikandiveneverheardthatnameinmylifeandyoucanprovenothingi didnthaveasexchangetodatebakuraijustkindawokeupthiswayan-Wait, what'd you say?" Malik was saved.He thanked the Gods that Anzu was such a ditz.  
"Um," Anzu'd apparently caught none of the first rush of words."I said you're the lady who does my hair some times......"  
"Oh, no.No I'm not," Malik said, sighing inwardly with relief.  
"Oh, well you have her same hair," Anzu said."Does she do yours?"  
Malik took offense to that statement.His hair was the same as it had been when he was a boy.He didn't have girl hair.He pouted and glared at Anzu, choosing not to answer her.He turned to see what Yugi and Bakura were talking about.  
"Sorry, Bakura-kun I di-" Yugi started.  
"Not kun!SAMA!!!BAKURA-SAMA!!!" Bakura yelled.  
A few people turned to looked at him and he glared at the people who quickly turned back to their meals and conversations.  
"Okay!Okay!Sorry.Anyway, I didn't know you were here with a date.It's not like I intended to come here.And I already told you, I thought you were Bakura-kun," Yugi said apologeticly.  
"Well you should be sorry.You disturbed my date and I," Bakura said angerly.  
"Sorr-Hey, is that blood?" Yugi said looking down at Bakura's glass.  
Bakura stood up and motioned for Malik to follow him as he left the resturaunt.Without paying.Of course.Some of the resturaunt staff watched him leave.They all knew that he hadn't payed, but no one stopped him.Well, that was the advantage of being with Bakura......Malik sighed.He sure hoped this wore off before he did anything he regretted with Bakura.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Guardian-Review.You're welcome to flame, but I'll more likely than not yell at you for it.I've posted this so soon to make up for how long the second chapter took.Don't look at me like that.I was outta ideas.If you review, please give me some. 


	4. A Secret Known All Along!

Guardian- And I, once again, return from the depths of insanity to update.  
  
Foregotten- Guardian of the Foresaken does not own Yu*Gi*Ou Duel Monsters, so screw you!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
"So, where we going now?" Malik asked following Bakura.  
Bakura turned alittle bit startled towards Malik.They'd been walking for a good five minutes and there'd been a long sillence.It seemed Bakura had foregotten he was even there.................Maybe that might've been a good thing?  
Bakura looked at his watch.He said,"Well, we're too early for the movie..............."  
Malik just stood there and waited for Bakura to continue what he was saying, but the white-haired spirit said nothing more.Instead he continued walking.Malik began walking also.Obviously the other had come up with a solution, but hadn't thought to fill Malik in on it.  
"You've got some blood on your face, Milk," he said."You should wipe it off.If you go around with your face splattered in blood, people tend to think your crazy."  
Malik couldn't help but notice that, through all the meat ripping and blood drinking, Bakura hadn't gotten any blood whatsoever on him.Malik didn't have time to question this small fact as he wiped the blood of his face using his shirt...........very lady like.  
Bakura had stopped walking and gone over to a house.He smashed his fist through the window, undid the lock and opened it.Malik stared wide mouthed at him.He stepped to the side and smiled."Ladies first."  
Malik walked over to the window.Bakura grabbed him up and hoisted him into the house.Malik looked uncomfertably around as Bakura followed suit, closing the window behind himself (even though it was now broken and didn't really make much of a difference).  
There was a creeping sound and Ryou came into view in a door way, holding up a baseball bat.When he saw it was Bakura he set the bat down.  
"Bakura!," he scolded."I told you to use the door when you come in!Not to break the windows!"  
"I didn't know you were home," he said."I thought it might be locked."  
"Did you even check?!" Ryou asked.  
"No."  
Ryou let out a fustrated sigh before spotting Malik standing there.He looked at him, er, her, er.........it.His eyes got wide and he opened and closed his mouth several times.Finnally he stared to say, "Hey, you're-"  
"Come on, I'll show you my dolls," Bakura said, quite loudly.It completely cute off Ryou's conclusion.  
Malik gladly followed Bakura into Ryou's room.There were two big glass display cases filled with little soul dolls there.Bakura pointed them all out seprately and told Malik who they were."........and that one's Ryou's gym teacher......he was quite a little bitch.He told Ryou to cut his hair." Malik sat nodding as Bakura spoke.He couldn't believe that Ryou had known who he was and that Bakura didn't.He'd thought that he and Bakura were friends, and yet Bakura didn't even reconize him.He felt really upset, like he should cry, although that may just be the girlyness taking over.Bakura turned to look at him and saw his eyes watering up.  
"Oh, you big girl, come off it," he said."I knew it was you.I was just seeing how much torture I could inflect before you told me.Now, don't start crying."  
"Eh?You did?" Malik asked.Then something else dawned on him. "Hey!If you knew it was me, why'd you want to kiss me?Ew!There's a gay man in here coming on to me!!!!"  
"Oh, don't flatter yourself.I just thought it'd make you crack, is all," Bakura said scowling.  
"Is that also why you got bits of meat all over me?" Malik asked.  
"Huh?What?Oh, no.I'm just a messy eater," Bakura said.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.In a cupple of minutes Ryou came up.He opened the bedroom door and walked in.He was obviously about to burst with laughter.  
"R-Rishid's downs-stairs," Ryou said, having trouble talking and supressing his laughter."H-he says tha-at he's co-ome to g-get you, M-m- Malik." ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Guardian- Another cliffhanger!  
  
Foregotten- REVIEW, DAMNIT! 


End file.
